Blood and Emeralds
by SeshenSeren
Summary: A tale of love, lust, rebirth, and finding one's self. Featuring Reaver/Logan/Mara Jade, a self-made female character.


Blood and Emeralds

Chapter One: A Silver Lining…

She hated how vulnerable she felt, how young and weak. The young woman, who appeared around 20, sat at the little blue pond within her most cherished woods. She used to visit this secret place as a child. She had always felt calm and safe peering up at the birch and maple leaves which surrounded the pond, creating a hidden home for her mind. The leaves danced in the golden light of the sun penetrating the canopy. She sat with her feet curled under her at the water's edge, watching dragonflies sway over the deep blue of the pond. These spot had captured her the moment she stumbled upon it after running away as a young child. Although the pond had a small perimeter, the water's depth seemed endless. Now, as an adult, she came to her secret place, hoping that she would find some sort of answer for her problems.

She was tired of the pathetic callings of the men she tried to erase from her life. She was tired of university, of her family, her friends, and herself. Most of all, she was tired of the plainness of life, and the never-ending boredom she felt. Sitting at the pond, staring into that abyss, she started. She saw something! A simmer of green, the glint of emerald! She craned over the pond to see, and got down till the water was close enough to lick her face. It was getting closer. Slow-motion seemed to set in as she slipped, the water embraced her body, and gravity pulled her down. She saw the sun and trees disappear as she was pulled down! Her lungs filled with water, after the pain the increasing blackness of the water gave her serenity. She stopped trying to get back, back to that world she fought with for so long.

But she wasn't passing out, she didn't need to take a breath. And the blackness was beginning to fade. Her body pulled toward a new light. She could feel the water retreating, the last of it clinging around her like a gown, dripping downwards. She was now encircled in a beautiful green light. She could feel it strengthening her body, her muscles taking in its power.

King Logan had been to secure a new outpost in Mourningwood. His young sister, only 13, had begged him to take her along. "That is no place for a lady, run along…" he had said to her as she peered up at him. Now, he walked through the woods with his most trusted guards, although, he trusted no one. These were the years before Aurora, before the darkness within him became apparent to the citizens of Albion. Logan stopped, as a blinding green light filled a clearing to his left. "Men, stand alert!" he commanded. They quickly moved into a semi-circle at the mouth of the clearing. The green ball of light started to die away, and within its grasp, floating in the air, was a woman. Her red curls danced around her face and shoulders, and, as Logan and his men definitely noticed, she was unclothed. Her body began to sink to the ground, and she fell lightly on her side. Her curls fell over her face.

King Logan had never taken a wife. He had, on occasion, shared pleasure with a noblewoman. He stared at the girl with a hidden interest, and a lust. "Stand your ground." He said to his guards. He cautiously walked toward her, talking off his jacket as he did. He wrapped it around her, and without thinking, gently pushed back the hair from her face. She was pale, with dark lashes and red lips. She opened her eyes, the deepest green. And, as anyone in her position would, she screamed. She retreated backwards, clutching the jacket to her body. "What happened?' She whispered, as she stared at their strange clothing and weapons. "Am I dead?" she asked the man in front of her. He was clearly someone of importance, _or someone that thought themselves important, _she though quickly. His dark hair fell backwards and his dark eyes drilled into hers. Something in them pulled her, she saw a quick glint of green in the darkness of them. "No, you are not dead." The man said, cocking an eyebrow. "Why were you inside that ball of light? What strange magics do you hold?" the man asked angrily. His accent was strange, she supposed he was British. Her mouth fell open, "Please, I don't have any idea what you speak of..." she looked down at her body, "What did you do to me!" she screamed. She stood up, quickly putting the jacket on and trying to do up the buttons. He moved toward her. She reached inside the pocket, grabbing a small dagger. Logan frowned, he had forgot that was in there. She held it out, and warned, "Don't come any closer, I will hurt you!". The men behind began to laugh. "Put it down girl, I will have you arrested if you do anything else." She stood her ground, backing up slowly. "You…you raped me, didn't you?" she asked, shaking. "Where are my clothes? What did you drug me with!" She yelled, brandishing the little knife. He continued to walk towards her. "I will not be talked to in such a manner, you are hearby under arrest. With your strange accent, your magics, and your insolent ways, you must be held accountable. You will accompany me back to the castle, where you will tell me everything, girl." He threatened menacingly. His men began to close in on her. She threw the dagger down. She balled her hands into fists and closed her eyes. Logan watched as that green light started to surround her fists. Before he could utter a warning, or move away himself, she opened her eyes and released her hands outward. The green light threw back his men. From the ground, Logan watched as she looked down at her open palms with curiosity and fear. Then, staggering, she fainted and fell to the ground yet again…

She knew she was restrained, as she groggily began to stir from her faint. She could hear voices outside. One was the man, and the other, she knew not. "She's too valuable to give up…and no one must know about her. I've already have the guards that witnessed her executed." The man whispered. "And when do I get to meet the witch? Perhaps she has no value at all my King…I could…take her off your hands my liege." The other said. The man answered quickly, "I know she has power, and don't be stupid Reaver, I will not give you a new pet…". She dosed off again.

"Wake up, girl. The king _requests_ your presence…" A gruff voice woke her. The fuzziness wore from her eyes. Standing before her was an older man, holding a bucket. "Come on lass, don't make me us this." He gestured to the bucket. She assumed it held water. " I'm awake." She said weakly. She was sitting on the floor of a stone room, metal bars covered the entrance. Her arm was chained to the wall. She was wearing a simple tunic, her thighs were showing, which the man seemed to notice greedily. "Get up lass, we have to get you to his majesty. He doesn't like to be kept waiting…"he snickered. She used the wall to pull herself up, and pull her rough tunic down. Now it went to her knees. The man looked back up, into her eyes. "That's better." He said, grinning. He moved toward her, she flinched, he laughed. "Don't be daft girl, I'm not going to hurt ya. You're Logan's property now…" he said, using a small key to unlock her from the chain._ So, that's the bastards name…Logan. King Logan _she thought. The man grabbed her arm, and lead her through the labyrinth corridors of the castle underground…

She was taken into a small, stone chamber on the second level of the underground. Candles were lit everywhere. _No electricity, if this is a dream, it's the most convincing one I've ever had. I have to be careful._ She thought. In the center of the room was a wooden chair, complete with straps for the waist, arms, and legs. The man lead her to this chair and forced her down. She could fight, but she thought she ought to keep her strength. And she felt tired after whatever happened in the woods. Her roughly tightened the straps around her body. Then he looked down at her for a moment. The man walked from the room and shut the door. She barely had moments to study her surroundings before the door at the opposite side of the room opened. In walked two guards, their faces covered in shadow. Following close was the King. Another figure moved into the room, but stayed in the shadows. She could only hear the tap-tap of a cane.

Logan walked toward the girl. He began rolling his sleeves up and his hair had fallen down into his face. She only now noticed a long table across the wall to her right. She could not move to see what was upon it. "What is your name?" he asked loudly, making her jump. The man in the dark laughed. She had no reason not to answer, and she feared what was upon that table, "Mara, Mara Jade." She replied quickly. "A foreign name for a foreign creature…Where are you from Miss Jade?" Logan asked. _How can I answer this? I know I'm in a different world, a different time…I can feel it in my bones, _She thought. " Canada." She answered honestly. "Kanada…I've never heard of such a place. What seas does it touch?" he asked, his voice coming from behind her. "The…Pacific, Atlantic, And the Artic." She replied. "Coast, to Coast, to Coast." She murmured. "Logan, please, where am I? What year is this?" she asked quickly. Her head flew backwards as his hand hit swiftly across her face. Now he was directly in front of her. "You will address me as King!" he roared. He brought his hand up again, Mara prepared for another hit. The man in the corner interjected, "My lord, if I may…" he asked slyly. Logan brought his hand down, staring with fury at Mara. "What is it Reaver?" So this was the man see had first heard when she awoke. "Majesty, I'm quite sure I know what she is, if…we could have a little privacy I can clear this up." Reaver announced. The king held his hand up, gesturing at the guards. They left quickly, gently closing the door behind them.

The man called Reaver stepped from the shadows, moving slowly toward Mara's chair. Mara, still looking at the floor, noticed his clean leather shoes first, then his cane. She made her way up to his face. _A smartly dressed man, if men were to still dress like this. Such a beautiful face really…_She stopped. This was not the time to think of such silly things. A distinct birthmark lay underneath his eye. Reaver had noticed her staring at him, he smirked slightly, watchful of the King's presence. "Your majesty, I believe I can infer if she truly is what we believe her to be….but, I will need proof." Reaver said, pulling slightly at the edge of his gloves. King Logan, stood silent for a minute, then nodded. Reaver made his way to the long table, Mara could hear the clink and clang of instruments. "Mara, my dear, I have a little suspicion about you…would you like to hear my idea?" he said from beside her. "Well, I'll just tell you. I think you're a witch. I think you've come from another land, what legend calls a 'Strider'. I'm right, am I not? Please, Mara, I simply am _dying_ to know." He laughed. What did she have to lose? "Yes, I don't know where I am. I am from a different place than. But I'm no witch….I'm…I'm a student. I'm just a girl." She begged. "Now that was a lie Mara. Tsk, Tsk. King Logan has told me of his encounter with you. Let's just put you to the test, shall we? I do so love games" he said. He stood in front of her, holding a sharp razor in one hand. He spun it around from hand to hand. Logan sat in a chair in the shadows, watching with head in hand. "You're going to show me this green light Mara, I love surprises you know." He tittered. He brought the blade down to her restrained hand. She tried to move away, "Please, please Reaver…don't do it. I'll do anything, I'll give you what you want." She begged, though she had no idea how she did summon that light. "Anything Mara?" he chuckled, "Right here then?" he flirted with the idea. "Reaver, I've warned you once." Logan cautioned from the corner. "Yes, of course my King, it was just impossible to resist." Reaver said. He slowly pierced the skin of her arm, cutting deeply. Mara screamed, fighting against her restraints. He took the blade away after tracing the length of her forearm. "You bastard, I'll kill you!" she yelled, watching her lifeblood pour down the chair and over her tunic. Reaver tapped his cane on the floor, "This one has spirit my King, an excellent choice!" he applauded. _Choice? What choice? _She though desperately. Reaver brought the razor done again, and Mara let out another yell. This time, before he brought the blade up again the light returned to her hands. She could really feel it this time. The blade flew from his hand, and Logan rose from his chair. Her bounds snapped and she rose herself. She pushed the light out, towards Reaver. It threw him backwards, hard. He hit the back door, looking surprised. Blood covered her whole arm and was dripping down her tunic. She quickly turned toward the door she was brought in, and attempted to open it. Unlocked! She ran down the hallway, stumbling out of exhaustion. She tripped, only to see Logan upon her, slamming her down to the stone floor. He looked animalistic, his hair in his eyes and his eyes boring into hers. She tried to fight him, but Reaver showed up with many guards, restraining her once again. Reaver and Logan looked at each other, Logan brushed hair from his eyes and Reaver looking deeply enthralled. "Bring the girl to the guest quarters next to my room. Have the maids take care of her. Have four guards with her at every moment." King Logan commanded. Reaver stood leaning on his cane, head cocked. He winked at her. "What am I?" she asked as the guards pulled her away from the pair. "What am I!" she screamed.

(Till Next Chapter…)

Please Review. My grammar may be atrocious, please notify.


End file.
